Madrigal Branch
The Madrigal Branch is the last and secret branch of The Cahill Family. Madrigals are generally known as stealthy and secretive. History The Madrigals were founded by Olivia Cahill's fifth child Madeleine Cahill. After Gideon died in the fire, Olivia gave birth to Madeleine. Madeleine was raised by her mother to reunite the Cahills. Madeleine swore on Olivia's deathbed that she would reunite the family. In honor of Olivia, many Madrigals take up their mother's surname. The ultimate goal of the Madrigal branch is to protect The 39 Clues at all costs and reunite the Cahill Family, as Madeleine had hoped for. Constantine of Russia (a Lucian) was the Cahill who came closest in history to gathering all thirty-nine clues. But just as he was about to unlock the great Cahill secret that all the Clues reveal, the Madrigals, led by Vladmir Lenin, killed the Last Royal Family of Russia. The leader of the Madrigals, Grace Cahill, recently died, at the beginning of the first book in the 39 Clues series. The current leader of the Madrigals may be Fiske Cahill (Man in Black), Grace's younger brother. The Agent Handbook reveals that "William McIntyre is not just a lawyer", which some believe is evidence that he is now head of the branch. Characteristics At first Madrigals were believed to be ruthless assassins and spies. However, it wasn't until recently the other Cahills knew the truth about the Madrigals... they are actually a fifth branch of the family, who strive for peace between all branches of the Cahill family. More than half the Nobel Peace Prize Winners were Madrigals (They also helped found the UN). In order to be Madrigal, the person must pass several tests without knowing they are doing so. Then, they would be told the secret of the Madrigals. The reason why this branch is very secretive is because the other branches would be certainly unhappy if they found out that the Madrigals have equal status as them and know what their mission is. Also, Madrigals are often matrilineal, they carry their mother's maiden name, as a symbol of Madeleine's devotion to her mother, Olivia. It can be seen that it is passed down to Amy and Dan also as their surnames are Cahill, not Trent. Crest The Madrigal crest is different from the other Cahill family branches' crests; not by looks, but by meaning. The Madrigal crest is a totally black shield emblazened with a calligraphic "C". The "C" stands for "Cahill". The Madrigals also use the calligraphic "M", meaning "Madrigal", but there is no known Madrigal crest that uses the "M" EXCEPT for in the Black Book of Buried Secrets where is is used in the corners of the pages. Nowhere else is the Madrigal Crest used with an "M" instead of a "C". As with all of the other Cahill family crests, there is a grayish-silver scroll with the word "CAHILL". Never is "MADRIGAL" used in the scroll, probably because of the way the Madrigals want to stay secret. The smaller, simpler Madrigal crest is everything but the scroll. The letter "C" is almost always used, but, as stated above, the letter "M" is used in the miniture crest in the Black Book of Buried Secrets as well. Notice: The Madrigals use the EXACT SAME crest that belongs to the Cahill family; the Cahill family crest. Mascot(s) The Madrigal mascot is actually two mascots; the calligraphic letter "C", and the calligraphic letter "M". "C" meaning "Cahill", and "M" Madrigal. Unlike the other branches, the Madrigals do not have an animal as a mascot. The Madrigals use the "C" in the idea that one day the Cahill family will re-unite and fulfill the Madrigal's mission. On the other hand, the Madrigals use the letter "M" to spread fear and uneasiness through the other Cahill branches, especially after ambushes, demolitions, assassinations, etc. In The Black Book Of Buried Secrets, it is said even the toughest agents run away screaming in fear once they see it. Members of the Madrigal Branch Famous Madrigals *Abigail Adams *Clara Barton *Mother Teresa *Anne Bonny *Roberto Clemente *Frederick Douglass *Amelia Earhart *Jacob Grimm *Wilhelm Grimm *Vladmir Lenin *Florence Nightingale *Mary Read *Nanny of the Maroons *Deng Xiaoping *Harriet Tubman *Walt Whitman *Jose Rizal Branch Leader(s) *Grace Cahill (deceased) *Fiske Cahill (most-likely) *William McIntyre (possibly) Madrigals in The 39 Clues *Grace Cahill *Arthur Trent *Hope Cahill *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *William McIntyre *Fiske Cahill (The Man In Black) *Beatrice Cahill *Nellie Gomez (not in bloodline) *Madeleine Cahill *James Cahill *Saladin *Ana Kosara *Emily Martella The Code of the Madrigals The Code of the Madrigals is apparently a book written for Madrigal members. It was seen on the back of Card 72 and Card 73. In the Cards *On Card 61 there are people dressed as a red snake, golden dragon, green wolf, and a blue bear (representing the four branches).In between the wolf and the bear there is a dark carnival figure representing the Madrigals. *Card 65: Grimm Tales reveals the Grimm Brothers were Madrigals. They invented the story of "Rumplestilskin" to scare away other branches from alchemy. All the other branches were scared of the Madrigals. Trivia *The key on The 39 Clues logo also has an M, which stands for Madrigal. *On all the messages Madrigals write they sign with this symbol: M *In the clue records Card Pack 2, a code says "In this competition the branches will fall by my hand. In the end there will only be Madrigals." *Certain words are circled in book eight. When these words are put together they read: "Madrigals are behind everything. They lay out the path the others will walk. The end is coming." Strongholds Very little is known about their strongholds. Though it is known that you must escape a maze in one of their strongholds in order to be a Madrigal. One maze is located in South America, as revealed by the Madrigal iPhone app. Other strongholds are Attleboro, Massachusetts, Angkor, Cambodia, Easter Island, Chile. Also, the United Nations Headquarters,USA and International Court of Justice in the Netherlands serve as unofficial Madrigal strongholds, as well as Cahill Island off the coast of Ireland.. Strongholds revealed in the Black Book of Buried Secrets: *Cahill Island, Ireland *Geneva, Switzerland *The Hague, The Netherlands *United Nations Headquarters, USA *Madagascar *Attleboro, USA *Easter Island, Chile However, many of these are unofficial strongholds. Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Madrigal Category:Master Serum Category:Madrigal Cards Category:Card Pack 2 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Cahill Family Category:Mission 10 Category:Books Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Madrigal Temple Card Combo